


The Delinquents' Pet

by orphan_account



Series: NPC Chronicles [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, finished first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...There is one more factor that could help me rehabilitate the delinquents. "A new feature is added to the game.





	The Delinquents' Pet

"I almost forgot. There is one more factor that could help me rehabilitate the delinquents." The tape continued on.

"There is a female student by the name of Yuna Hina, who seems to habe befriended the delinquents. Details are unclear, but sometime last year she brought them food, they thanked her, and it became a habit. She's known around school as a few things. She's part of a friend group, the Rainbow Six. She's the second in command of the cooking club. But she's also known around school as the Delinquents' Pet. Every day, one of them walks her to her classes and club, and every Wednesday and Friday, without fail, she eats lunch with them." There is a pause, and a sigh.

"I will speak with her tomorrow and ask her to help me. So far, she's been a good influence. After all, they haven't actually done anything dangerous. Their weapons are blunt. They keep to themselves. They've never been reported to actually attack. One of the student council members, they comducted a... study. They repeatedly challenged the delinquents last week, and would not attack until she repeatedly got in their faces. They kept saying things like 'You're not worth it.' But they occasionally mentioned Miss Hina. So it's safe to assume that their harmlessness is at least partially her influence.

"However, I've... let this tape go on too long. And get too personal. I'll just throw this one out and start anew. There are times like this where I wish I was more like my mother." The tape ends.


End file.
